When the future falls for the past
by Alimay Zemog
Summary: where Marai Trunks falls in love with Pan


When The Future Falls For The Past Part One : Welcome Home Mirai Trunks Mirai Trunks landed the time machine near Capsule Corp. and stepped out into evening twilight. He looked around him, his eyes filled with un- readable emotion. "Welcome back to the past," a voice said from behind Mirai Trunks. "Hello Father," Mirai Trunks said, not bothering to turn around. His shoulders were slumped in defeat and loss of hope. "I'm staying in the past. Everyone and everything is dead and gone. Mother built another time machine and hid it from me. Before she died, she told me about it and where she'd hidden it. I came here." "Veggie-sama?" a husky voice asked from behind the two men. Mirai Trunks turned around in time to see the owner of the voice hug Vegeta and Vegeta return the hug. "Did you break your bond with my mother?" he asked coldly. Son Pan stared at the man who had spoken. "Who are you?" she demanded, clinging to Vegeta. "He is Mirai Trunks and no, I haven't broken my bond with the woman. This is my student, Gohan's brat," Vegeta told Mirai Trunks. Pan let go of Vegeta and walked over to Mirai Trunks and looked him over. "I think I'm going to like having him here," she told Vegeta, looking over her shoulder at him. Mirai Trunks stared down at the tiny girl in front of him. "She's my sensei's daughter?" he asked Vegeta in disbelief. "Yup. I'm Son Pan. Nice to meet you. Wanna spar?" Pan asked, smiling mischeviously up at Mirai Trunks. Mirai Trunks nodded and felt that maybe all the hope in his heart hadn't died as he looked down at the girl in front of him. "Not right now Pan-chan. Aren't you, Marron and Bra going shopping?" Vegeta asked. Pan rolled her eyes. "Not by choice on my part," she muttered. Mirai Trunks watched his father give Pan an actually genuine smile in amazment. "Take the boy with you. At least you'll have some good company," Vegeta suggested. "Good idea. You're coming with me, aren't you?" Pan asked, looking hopefully up at Mirai Trunks. Mirai Trunks nodded. "I do need to get some other clothes than just the ones I'm wearing," he admitted. Vegeta nodded. "Come into the house you two. I'll have the woman get you money to buy things with," he told Mirai Trunks. Bulma looked up at Vegeta's entrance and nearly fell over in shock when she saw who was with him and Pan. "Mirai Trunks?" she gasped. She ran over to her other son and hugged him, crying softly. Mirai Trunks returned the hug, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. "Hello Mother," he whispered. "Mom? Can I take the day off tomorrow?" a masculine voice asked from the hallway. Mirai Trunks looked up and met the startled eyes of the man who had spoken. "Hello Trunks," he said. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^ Mirai Trunks and Pan walked side-by-side through the mall behind Marron and Bra, bored out of their minds. "Marron-chan, Bra-chan, Mirai Trunks-chan needs to buy some clothes. I'm going with him. We'll meet you at the food court in two hours," Pan said when she couldn't take anymore of Marron and Bra's chatter. The other girls just nodded and continued on their way. Mirai Trunks looked down at Pan and smiled his relief to her. "It's hard to believe that they're my only friends when they don't want to fight at all and only talk about clothes and boys," Pan sighed and grinned up at Mirai Trunks. "Wanna be friends? I could use one. Trunks-kun is too busy being president of Capsule Corp. to be my friend anymore and Uncle Goten is too busy with Bra-chan to be my friend either," she explained. "Sure," Mirai Tunks replied. "Now let's get some real shopping done," he said. ********************************************* ******************** Marron and Bra sat down at a table in the food court, the floor around their feet littered with shopping bags. "I think it's cool that you have two brothers now," Marron said to Bra. "Mirai Trunks is sure cute." "I think it's a little weird though. I grew up with only one brother and now I have two. But did you notice the way that Pan and Mirai Trunks couldn't wait to get out of here? Looks like they both share the same distaste for shopping," Bra said, giggling. "I don't think so. Here they come and that's a lot of shopping bags they're carrying," Marron said, pointing behind Bra. Bra turned around to see Mirai Trunks and Pan walking towards them, shopping bags and packages in their arms and smiles on their faces. "Looks like you're right. Hello you two. Looks like you've been busy," she called to Mirai Trunks and Pan. "Yup. Tru-chan and I have got him a whole new wardrobe," Pan said and sat down with a sigh and a smile. "Tru-chan?" Marron and Bra asked in unison. "She asked if there was anything else she could call me because she was tired of calling me Mirai Trunks. I said she could call me whatever she wanted," Mirai Trunks replied, sitting down beside Pan. He was still uncomfortable around Bra and Marron, but Pan made him feel calm and safe, a strange feeling when he thought about it. How could a 17 year old girl make him feel safe when he was much stronger than she was? "How old are you Mirai Trunks?" Marron asked, leaning across the table in her eagerness to get her answer. "I'm 28 years old," Mirai Trunks replied, backing up a bit. "Wow! You're younger than my brother!" Bra said. "My other brother, Trunks, is 31 and you're only 28. The last time you were here, Trunks-chan was just a baby and you were a lot older than him. What happened?" "Time passes differently in the alternate dimension would be my guess," Pan said as she stole a couple of Marron's fries. She offered some to Mirai Trunks. "I think Pan-san has it right," Mirai Trunks said as he took a fry from Pan. He smiled at her when she handed him some more fries. "You did Bulma-san proud with that deduction," Marron said. She was trying to flirt with Mirai Trunks and was getting fustrated by his lack of response. Pan just shrugged and stole some more of Marron's fries, getting lost in her own thoughts as she stared at the mall ceiling. Mirai Trunks looked at Pan from the corner of his eye as he listened to Bra and Marron talk. He knew that Marron was trying to flirt with him, but he wasn't interested. She was the daughter of Juuhachi-gou and that meant she was off-limits to him. "We should get home," Bra said and they left the mall and headed back to Capsule Corp. When The Future Falls For The Past Part Two: Midnight Talks Son Gohan was surprised to see Mirai Trunks at Capsule Corp. when he arrived to pick Pan up and take her home, but he greeted the man warmly. "Hello Son-san," Mirai Trunks said, bowing. Pan giggled and threw herself into her father's arms. "Tru-chan and I went shopping with Marron-chan and Bra-chan and we bought him a whole new wardrobe," she told her father, smiling at Vegeta. "Tru-chan?" Vegeta and Gohan asked with raised brows. Mirai Trunks just shrugged while Pan smiled angelically. "She had to call me something other than Mirai Trunks and she decided to call me Tru-chan, so I let her. But only she can call me that. The rest can find something else to call me," the voilet-haired man said, his blue eyes turning cold. Gohan and even Vegeta shivered at the expression in Mirai Trunks' eyes. They wondered why Pan was the exception. "Lighten up Tru-chan," Pan ordered, letting go of her father to place a hand on Mirai Trunks' arm gently. "You're amongst friends here and we all care about you," she said softly. Vegeta and Gohan watched as Mirai Trunks' eyes softened at the girl's words, knowing that Pan would be the one Mirai Trunks turned to with all his problems. Vegeta had a feeling he knew why Pan was the one to break through his future son's shell. She'd done the same to his own shell and all because she had the kind of infectious personality that allowed her to understand everyone and be their friend. He could also sense that there was something more between them, but he didn't know what. "Thanks Pan-san," Mirai Trunks said and gave the girl a smile. "You're back?" Bulma asked as she walked into the foyer. "Did you... Never mind. I can see that you did a lot of shopping," she said when she saw all the bags and packages on the floor. "Hai. Pan-san also bought some things for herself," Mirai Trunks said, gesturing to a pile near the door. He gave his mother a sad smile and kissed her cheek. "See you tomorrow Tru-chan!" Pan called as she was leaving. "Remember, you promised to spar with me!" 'I'll be here if you need to talk and my window is always open,' she said silently, not daring to say it aloud. But Mirai Trunks heard her anyways. 'Thanks Pan-san,' he called silently, not thinking she'd hear him. Pan's eyes widened as she climbed into her father's car. She could hear Mirai Trunks' thoughts! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^ Pan woke up to hear a tapping sound on her window. She climbed out of bed and pulled aside the curtains to see Mirai Trunks floating outside. 'It's open,' she said silently. Mirai Trunks pushed open Pan's window and climbed inside her bedroom. "Thanks Pan-san," he whispered. Pan nodded and motioned for Mirai Trunks to take a seat on her bed. "What's buggin' you?" she asked in a low whisper. "I guess I'm just not used to the idea that everyone I love is gone and my world is destroyed," Mirai Trunks said, his expression one of acute loss. Pan sat down beside Mirai Trunks and put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think you'll ever get used to it. You might accept it, but deep in your heart, you'll never believe that it's true. But we'll always be here for you Tru-chan, and so will the ones that you love who died in your world. They're probably watching you from Heaven right now," she said softly. "When Ojiichan Goku was up in Heaven, he said he watched us all the time when he wasn't sparring. So I think your family and friends are too." Mirai Trunks hung his head. "You're probably right, but I miss them right now. And I need them to be with me now. Kaasan and Chichi were the only family I had left after the Jinzouningen destroyed everything and killed Gohan-san, and now they're gone," he whispered. Pan hugged Mirai Trunks. "They aren't truly gone. If you love them and remember them, they'll always be with you in your heart," she said, putting his head on her shoulder. Mirai Trunks returned the hug and began to cry softly for all those in his world who had died. Pan just held Mirai Trunks while he cried, running her fingers through his hair like her mother used to do when she was a little girl and sad. She rubbed his back in slow circles and whispered words of comfort softly. ********************************************* * Vegeta walked down the hall to check on his other son and found the room empty. He then searched for his son's ki and found it at Son Gohan's house. Pan's room to be exact. "Where is he?" Trunks asked his father. He'd wanted to talk to Mirai Trunks and found his father instead. "With Pan-chan," Vegeta answered. "NANI!?!" Trunks yelped. Vegeta gave his son a scowl. "Get your mind out of the gutter. Pan-chan is the boy's only friend right now and if he wanted to talk, he'd go to her and talk. Besides, she isn't in heat and won't be for another year or so," he told his son. "Shouldn't we go and get him before Gohan-san finds him there?" Trunks asked. Vegeta shook his head. "Gohan knows that Mirai Trunks will come to talk only. If it was you, he'd be more worried. But since it's Mirai Trunks, he isn't concerned. Besides, Gohan is already awake and knows that the boy is with Pan," he told Trunks and left the room. "Go back to bed." ********************************************* * Dende and Piccolo watched the scene in Pan's room from up on the Lookout, Dende looking sympathetic and Piccolo looking thoughtful. "I wonder if they know what's happening between them," Dende said to Piccolo. "They don't have a clue," Piccolo said curtly. He stared at Mirai Trunks. "The boy is a great warrior and when he trains more, he will be one of the strongest fighters on Earth." Dende nodded. "But Pan shall be the strongest warrior Earth has ever known," he told Piccolo. "I don't believe that," Piccolo snorted. "You shall see. When she is pushed to her limit, then her true power will break through," Dende said, smiling placidly. "You shall see."  
When The Future Falls For The Past Part Three: Getting to Know You - Saiya-jin Style! Gohan slowly opened the door to his daughter's bedroom the next morning and poked his head around it. He smiled a bit at what he saw. Pan and Mirai Trunks lay side-by-side on the floor, Pan's photo albums spread out in a circle around them. Their heads were pillowed on their arms and their feet were entwined together. Videl looked around her husband and smiled at the sight. She pulled her husband back and shut the door behind them. "I'm glad that Pan and Mirai Trunks are getting along so well. The man needs a friend after all tht he's been through," she said to her husband. Gohan nodded. "We'd better call Bulma-san and let her know where Mirai Trunks is. She'll probably be worried about him," he said and moved downstairs to the kitchen. ********************************************* * Bulma picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi," she said. "Gohan-san! Mirai Trunks is there? Still sleeping? All right. I was really worried about him. Tell him to come home when he gets up. Arigatou Gohan-san. Ja ne," she said and hung up. "I take it that Mirai Trunks is at Pan-chan's house," Bra said as she walked into the kitchen. Bulma nodded. "He's fast asleep in Pan-chan's room," she said. "Breakfast?" she asked. "Hai. Want some help?" Bra asked. "Hai," Bulma said and the two women started on breakfast. ********************************************* * Mirai Trunks woke up when he smelt food being made somewhere nearby. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at the serene face of his only friend. He smiled and propped himself up on one elbow and watched Pan sleep. He reached over and brushed a few stray strands of inky hair off the sleeping girl's face, a tender look in his eyes. "Ohayo," Pan said sleepily, opening her coal black eyes. She gave Mirai Trunks a soft smile. "Feeling better?" she asked as she too propped herself up one one elbow. She reached over and brushed some violet hair out of Mirai Trunks' eyes. Mirai Trunks nodded. "Thanks for listening to me last night. I guess I just needed someone to talk to, " he said. Pan put a hand on Mirai Trunks' cheek. "I'm always ready to listen to anything you have to say. It's what friends are for," she said gently. She leaned over a brushed a kiss across his cheek. "Now help me clean up these photo albums and then go out into the hall so I can get dressed," she said and grinned. Mirai Trunks returned the grin and helped Pan to her feet. "Then let's get this place cleaned up," he said. He soon had the photo ablums put on Pan's desk and went to wait out in the hallway while Pan dressed. Pan hurriedly threw on her training gi and brushed her hair. She flung open her door and grabbed Mirai Trunks' hand, pulling him down the hall and down the stairs. "Let's go get breakfast!" she cried. Mirai Trunks laughed and followed Pan into the kitchen where he met Videl and Gohan just sitting down to eat. He shifted from foot to foot awkwardly and blushed a bit as he bowed to the two at the table. "Ohayo," he stammered. Pan giggled and pulled Mirai Trunks to the table. "They aren't going to bite you," she told him. "Tousan knew the instant you arrived last night." She grabbed a heaping plateful of food and set it down in front of Mirai Trunks. "Eat," she ordered and grabbed a plateful for herself and sat down. Videl smothered a giggle at how much like a wife her young daughter sounded. "Eat Mirai-san," she said gently. Gohan managed to hide his amusement at Pan's ordering about of Mirai Trunks and ate his own food. Mirai Trunks and Pan set to eating their food with a will that surprised Videl and Gohan. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^ Trunks cornered Pan the instant she and Mirai Trunks walked in the door of Capsule Corp. "Did he touch you in any way that could be considered improper?" he demanded of Pan. Pan rolled her eyes. "If my father can trust the two of us alone together all night, why can't you?" she demanded. "Because he's just like me," Trunks reasoned. "I want to tell you something," Pan said softly. "Nani?" Trunks asked. "Saiyan-jins mate for life so I know that your reputation isn't deserved at all," Pan said. Trunks looked stunned. "How can you be sure?" he asked. Pan gave Trunks a smile that was totally Vegeta. "Sore wa himetsu desu," she said and walked back to Mirai Trunks' side. Mirai Trunks had heard every word of the conversation between Pan and Trunks and hid a grin. "Let's say hello to my mother and get ready to spar," he suggested as Pan led him into the kitchen. "Good idea," Pan said and waved hello to Bulma and Bra. "Ohayo!" she called cheerfully. "Ohayo Pan-chan, Mirai-chan!" Bra called back. "Ohayo," Mirai Trunks muttered in Bra's direction. He smiled warmly at Bulma when she gave him a hug. "Pan-san and I are going to be sparring for most of the morning. Is there any place where the landscape won't be destroyed?" he asked. "Try the arena Kaasan built in the backyard," Trunks suggested as he followed Mirai Trunks and Pan into the kitchen. "I want to watch this," Vegeta said as he strolled into the kitchen from the backyard. "Ohayo Veggie-sama!" Pan chirped and ran over to give Vegeta a big hug. "Ohayo Pan-chan," Vegeta said as he returned the hug. "Are you two ready to start sparring?" he asked. Pan nodded enthusiastically and Mirai Trunks just smiled. "Then follow me out to the arena the woman made for sparring. It can take small ki blasts and it has a glass dome roof," Vegeta said as the three of them walked outside. Pan stretched a bit before she dropped down into a fighting stance and waited for Mirai Trunks to attack. Mirai Trunks moved with a speed that startled Vegeta, but didn't phaze Pan. He lashed out with one foot and swung with one fist, aiming for her head or her stomach. Instead, he hit only thin air. Pan giggled silently at the expression on the face of Mirai Trunks as she moved out of the way and struck her own blows on the stunned man. Mirai Trunks bent over double at the strength of Pan's blows and he shifted out of the way of her next strikes. He swung his arm back, catching Pan in the shoulder and sending her crashing into the ground. Pan lay on the ground for a second then shot up into the air, powering up a bit and she prepared to strike. Mirai Trunks lept up into the air, meeting Pan halfway. They exchanged blows furiously, each giving as good as they got, small drops of blood spraying onto Vegeta who stood watching below. ********************************************* * "That's enough you two. Save some for later," Vegeta commanded two hours later. Pan and Mirai Trunks stopped fighting and floated down to the ground, grins on their faces. "You're pretty good," Pan said to Mirai Trunks as she spit out some blood. "I could say the same to you," Mirai Trunks countered admiringly. He wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth and offered Pan his hand. Pan took it and flipped Mirai Trunks over her shoulder before sauntering inside, not looking back. Mirai Trunks got to his feet, dusting himself off. "She'll make someone a fine mate," Vegeta said, a smirk on his face. "Has she ever done that to you?" Mirai Trunks asked. He tried to ignore the jealousy he felt at his father's comment about Pan and her future mate, whoever he was. Vegeta nodded. "She always manages to do that. Even when I think I'm prepared for it, she catches me off guard," he said somewhat ruefully. "Let's go inside and find something to eat." Mirai Trunks nodded and they went inside where Bulma handed him a cloth to clean his cuts with. "Pan-chan is upstairs with Bra-chan cleaning her own wounds," Bulma told the two men, setting a couple plates of sandwiches on the table. " Sit and eat before you do anything else." ********************************************* * "Boy, you and Mirai Trunks sure beat each other up," Bra commented as she washed a cut on Pan's back. "At least we had fun while doing it," Pan said. "And I still managed to flip him at the end," she said proudly, grinning. Bra just shook her head and laughed. "You are the only girl I know who actually likes it when a guy beats her up," she said. Pan slipped her shirt back on, knowing that the cuts she had would heal by morning the next day, no scars left behind. " I'm Saiya-jin and fighting is in my blood. Why shouldn't I like a fight?" she asked Bra. "Because it scares the guys off," Bra replied. Pan snorted. "I'm only 17 Bra-chan. There's plenty of time for me to find a mate," she said. "Now let's go get something to eat before I pass out from starvation," she ordered and the two girls left the bathroom.  
When The Future Falls For The Past Part Four: What Could Become More 'Will this day never end?' Pan thought impatiently as she sat in her last class of the day, watching the clock. When the bell finally rang, she was out of the classroom like a shot. She ran to her locker and shoved all her textbooks in and pulled out her homework for the weekend, shoving it hurriedly into her backpack and waved to Bra. "Ready to go?" Bra asked. She and Pan were going to spend the weekend studying for exams, going to the mall and training . "Hai. Let's go. I don't want to spend anymore time here than is absolutely necessary," Pan said and the two girls walked out of school and when they were out of sight, they flew to Capsule Corp. ********************************************* * Mirai Trunks felt Pan's ki near Capsule Corp. and he stopped eating for a second. Vegeta noticed this and became interested. He could also feel Pan and Bra's ki drawing closer and knew that the man in front of him wasn't interested in Bra. 'This could be interesting to watch,' he thought to himself. 'Mirai Trunks is interested in Pan-chan and I'll have to find out how she feels about him.' He went back to eating and shoved his observations about Mirai Trunks to the back of his mind. Mirai Trunks felt his father's eyes on him for a second and barely managed to hide a blush. He resumed eating, his eyes on the door, waiting for Pan and Bra to enter. He waved when the two girls walked through the door. "Konichi wa!!" Pan sang out as she ran over to give Vegeta a hug, snatching a sandwich off his plate before he could react. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled at Mirai Trunks. "It's the weekend! Two whole days without school!" she announced happily, her dark eyes shining. "Konichi wa Tousan, Mirai-san," Bra said as she dropped her bag onto the floor and flopped into a chair by her father's side after kissing his cheek. Pan also sat down at the table, dropping her heavy bag with a relieved sigh. She took a bite of her stolen sandwich, made a slight face at the taste and continued to eat it. When she was done she raised an eyebrow. "You've lived on Earth for quite a number of years and you still can't make a decent sandwich?" she asked Vegeta skeptically. Vegeta shrugged and continued to eat his sandwiches, not finding anything wrong with their taste. Peanut butter, mustard and chicken tasted just fine to him. Pan snatched one of Mirai Trunks' sandwiches, looked at it warily and took a bite. She smiled when she tasted only salami and cheese and mustard. "At least you can make a good sandwich," she said. She ate the sandwich she held and stole another one. Mirai Trunks moved his sandwiches out of Pan's reach and continued to eat. "We'd better get started on our homework if we want to have free time for shopping this weekend," Bra said as she got to her feet, grabbing her school bag and tugging on Pan's arm. Pan sighed and got to her feet, picking up her bag and following Bra out of the room. 'I just hope I get a chance to spar sometime this weekend Tru- chan,' she thought. 'We'll manage to get some sparring in Pan-san,' Mirai Trunks said silently to Pan. He'd been back in the past for only a week and already he had figured out how to talk to Pan silently, and she could now answer him back with ease. 'I hope you're right,' Pan answered as she went up to Bra's room. She waved absentmindedly at Trunks as she passed him in the hall. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^ "Veggie-sama, can I spar with you for a while?" Pan asked later that day. She was wearing her training gi and her usual bandana, a smile on her face. "Sure Pan-chan. How'd you manage to escape a shopping trip?" Vegeta asked as he led the way into the gravity room. "I told Bra-chan that I didn't have any money and that Tousan wouldn't let me buy anything else," Pan replied as she stepped into the gravity room. "I'm surprised that Tru-chan and Trunks-san aren't in here already," she said as she looked around the empty room. "They're sparring in the arena," Vegeta said. "I kicked them out of here a while ago." Pan just shrugged. "Can we start it with 200 g's this time?" she asked her sensei. Vegeta nodded and set the gravity in the room for 200 g's. He knew that Pan was trying to become a Super Saiya-jin so she could keep up with the rest of the Saiya-jins and demi-Saiya-jins and was pleased by it. 'She's a good student and willing to learn the hard way. Just like a Saiya-jin should. In fact, next to me, Kakarrot when he remembers to be and my sons , she seems the most Saiya-jin like,' he thought as he dropped into a fighting stance. Pan also dropped into a fighting stance and waited for Vegeta's attack. The heavy gravity she'd gotten used to in the first few seconds after it'd been set because she'd trained with Vegeta in it before. She moved her head as Vegeta's foot whizzed by it, blocking his punches with her arms and legs. She spun around in a roundhouse kick, dropping down onto her hands, her feet hitting Vegeta in the chest. 'Dende bless American TV,' she thought as she flipped out of the way of Vegeta's next punches. 'Buffy would be hard pressed to beat Veggie-sama though,' she thought as she was kicked in the side. She recovered quickly though and got in a few good blows of her own. ********************************************* * "So what's going on between you and Pan-chan?" Trunks asked as he and Mirai Trunks sparred. "Nothing. We're just friends," Mirai Trunks replied and sent Trunks flying with a punch to the stomach. "Yeah right," Trunks snorted as he got up. He didn't want to admit it, but his future counterpart was much stronger than he would ever be. "Pan-san and I are just friends," Mirai Trunks repeated, secretly wishing that they were more than friends. He attacked Trunks and the two fought for a while. ********************************************* * "So, which one of my brothers would you chose for a boyfriend?" Bra asked later when Pan had returned from her sparring with Vegeta. Pan slipped her tank top over her head and thought about Bra's question. "Tru-chan," she finally answered. "Why him?" Bra asked curiously as she also got ready for bed. "Because he's a warrior," Pan replied. "So is Trunks-chan," Bra pointed out. Pan shook her head. "Trunks-san isn't a real warrior. How long has it been since he fought in a tournament? Tru-chan has been fighting all his life and it shows. He's a warrior. Trunks-san is not," she said firmly. Bra pondered this. "I can see what you mean," she said after a few moments of silence. "I guess that means Marron-chan can go after Trunks-chan with a clear field." "Not really," Pan said. "Why not?" Bra asked. "She's got to get past all the other women in Satan City first," Pan said, a smile on her face. Bra giggled, picturing Marron pushing her way through a sea of women to reach Trunks' side. She soon yawned and climbed into bed. "Komban wa Pan- chan," she said sleepily. "Komban wa Bra-chan," Pan said and finished getting ready for bed. Instead of crawling into her sleeping bag, she walked out onto Bra's balcony and sat down on the railing to look out at the stars and the night sky. She lifted her face to the breeze, a soft smile on her face. "What are you thinking?" a voice asked from overhead. "Hello Trunks-san," Pan said, not bothering to turn her head. Trunks landed lightly on the balcony. "How'd you know it was me?" he asked as he took a seat beside Pan. Pan moved over a bit and remained looking up at the sky. "Tru-chan has a different ki than you do. Not very different, but still different," she replied. Trunks looked down at the young woman beside him, noticing how pretty she looked for the first time. "And why can you tell the difference?" he asked. Pan finally turned her head to look at Trunks. "Why does it matter to you?" she asked, her eyes wary. Trunks looked startled. "You're my friend and I'm worried about you Pan- chan," he said. Now it was Pan's turn to look startled. "Worried about me? Why?" she asked. Trunks frowned a bit. "You seem to get this distant look on your face very often lately and it's got everyone worried," he said. Pan grinned. "It's nothing to worry about. I've just been.... thinking a lot. Tru-chan and I have a big plan. We're trying to work all the.... kinks out of," she said. Trunks was so busy trying to figure out what Pan meant that he didn't see the mischevious light in her dark eyes. "You are too easy to tease Trunks-san," Pan giggled. "I've only been thinking about what life's gonna be like now. You know, last year of high school coming up and all." Trunks nodded, somewhat relieved. "That's all I wanted to talk to you about. Komban wa Pan-chan," he said and flew away. "You can come out now Tru-chan," Pan called softly once she'd felt Trunks' ki enter his room. Mirai Trunks landed in front of Pan and smiled at her. "I can't hide from you, can I?" he asked. Pan returned the smile. "No you can't," she replied. She slid off the railing and hugged Mirai Trunks. "How are you doing?" she asked. Mirai Trunks returned the hug. "I'm doing better now. I get a little down sometimes, but then I remember what you told me the first night I talked to you and it helps," he said. He rested his chin on her head and sighed. Pan tightened her hold on Mirai Trunks. "I'm glad to know that I'm of some help to you," she said softly. "You're helping me more than you know Pan-san," Mirai Trunks said slowly. Pan decided not to comment on that and turned her head to look up at the stars again. Mirai Trunks also decided to watch the night sky, happy to have his best friend in his arms, knowing that he had someone to count on.   
When The Future Falls For The Past Part Five: What They Can't See Mirai Trunks and Trunks waited outside Orange Star High School for Bra and Pan to finish for the day. While Trunks was un-nerved by the stares of people passing by, Mirai Trunks stared off into space. "Trunks-san! Tru-chan!" pan called as she stepped out of the school. She waved as she and Bra weaved their way through the mass of students. "Bra-san. Pan-san," Mirai Trunks said, a smile on his face as he caught Pan's eye. "Hey Pan-chan, Bra-chan. How was school?" Trunks asked as the four walked to the car. "Too long," Pan replied. She ignored the envious looks of her school mates. "Interesting if you like staring at the clock for hours on end," Bra said. "Where's Goten-san?" "He's training for some tournament," pan replied. "I'm going to enter it as well. How about you Tru-chan?" "Of course. And I've managed to get Trunks to enter it as well," Mirai Trunks said. He grabbed Pan's textbook and flipped through it as they drove off in the car. "What are you studying?" "Bioenergetics," Pan replied. "You know anything about it?" "Some. With Bulma-san for a mother and Chichi-san always making me study when I was little, how could I not?" Mirai Trunks asked. 'Wanna spar later?' 'You bet!' Pan replied eagerly. "Then could you help me with my homework? Tousan and Kaasan are going to a social in town tonight so I can't ask them for help," she said aloud. In the front seat, Trunks pouted a bit because Pan hadn't asked him for help. "I could help you Pan-chan," he offered. "No you can't," Pan said. "Why not?" Trunks asked, slightly offended. "You and Bra-chan are going to the social with your parents," Pan replied. "That's why I asked Tru-chan for his help." "Hai. I'd forgotten about the social. But who am I going to take with me?" Trunks asked. "Marron-chan is free tonight," Bra suggested innocently. "Then I'll ask her when I get home. Ja na pan-chan," he said as Pan got out of the car, pulling Mirai Trunks with her. "Ja ne !" Pan called when she reached the front door. She unlocked the door and pulled Mirai Trunks in with her. "Kaasan! Tousan! Tadaima!" "I don't think they're home Pan-san," Mirai Trunks said when there were no greetings from her parents. Pan just shrugged and led Mirai Trunks upstairs. "Here's the plan," she said. "We do my homework, eat something then spar. Sound good?" "Sounds good," Mirai Trunks said, shrugging off his jacket. Pan dropped her school bag on her bed and pulled out the work she needed to do. "Let's get to work on this then," she said. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^ Mirai Trunks leapt out of the way of Pan's latest attack, but he wasn't totally successful. He crashed to the ground. He got to his feet, rubbing the back of his neck. Pan landed lightly on her feet near her best friend. "Are you okay Tru- chan?" she asked as she walked over. "Hai Pan-san," Mirai Trunks replied, giving Pan a rueful smile. "Where'd you learn that move?" he asked. "I made it up," Pan said proudly. Mirai Trunks' smile grew. "Could you teach it to me?" he asked. "You're gonna have to persuade me to," Pan teased. Mirai Trunks caught Pan and began to tickle the teenaged girl, making it impossible for her to escape. Pan collapsed against Mirai Trunks in a fit of laughter. She struggled weakly, gasping for breath. Mirai Trunks stopped tickling Pan for a second, long enough to ask the girl if she'd teach him the technique. Pan took the opportunity to twist around to face Mirai Trunks. She glared up at her friend. "That's not gonna persuade me," she said. Mirai Trunks grinned. "I'll teach you how to fight with a sword if you'll teach me that technique," he offered. "That'll persuade me," Pan said. She gave Mirai Trunks a quick hug. "When do we start?" she asked. Mirai Trunks returned Pan's hug then released the girl. "How about we start now?" he suggested. ********************************************* * "Did you ask her?" Marron questioned Bra. Bra nodded and smiled. "She said she'd choose Mirai-san," she replied. "Why would she choose Mirai-san?" Marron asked. "Pan-chan said she wants a warrior. Trunks-chan isn't enough of a warrior for her," Bra replied.  
  
Trunks and Goten were hiding behind a group of potted plants and listening to the girls. Goten was trying to calm down a steaming Trunks. "How dare she say I'm not warrrior enough for her?" Trunks hissed to Goten. "I'm sure she didn't mean to insult you. She's just stating her preferences," Goten whispered back. "Do you want to hear what they're saying or not?"  
  
"I think she's out of her mind. Trunks-san is soooo much better than Mirai- san," Marron said. She was still miffed from Mirai Trunks' refusal to flirt with her. "Tousan said that Pan-chan is the only one of us who acts like a Saiya-jin female should," Bra said conversationally. "How do you mean?" Marron asked. She was curious to know. "Tousan said she was choosing the strongest male as her mate, even though she isn't in heat yet," Bra replied. "I'd have to agree with him." "She's chosen Mirai-san as her mate?" marron asked increadiously. Bra nodded. "And according to Tousan, Mirai-san has also chosen Pan-chan as his mate. They've bonded." "So, she's thinking about him when she's got that faraway look on her face?" Marron asked. "Lie. She's probably talking to him. Kaasan and Tousan can do that sometimes," Bra replied. "Not often. But sometimes." "Sugoi! Who would've thought that Pan-chan would be the first one out of all of us to find her lifemate?" Marron asked. "Pan-chan and Mirai-san don't know that they've chosen and accepted each other as mates though. They don't even know that they've bonded. All they are right now is close friends," Bra said. she smiled. "That means you have a clear field with my brother," she said impishly. "Hey! At least I'm close to his age!" marron protested. "Goten-san is 14 years older than you are." "Your point is?" Bra asked calmly. She took a sip of her punch. "I wonder what Pan-chan's doing right now." ********************************************* * Pan lay on her side in the graa if the field she and Mirai Trunks had sparred in, fast asleep, her head pillowed on one arm while the other arm was draped across her friend's chest. Mirai Trunks lay on his back, his eyes on the night sky, his arms behind his head. He occassionally turned his head to lookat the girl beside him, a smile spreading across his lips. "Why do I feel so safe around you Pan- chan?" he asked the sleeping girl softly, feeling it was okay to use an affectionate term because she was asleep. "Why can you alone make me feel whole again? I thought I'd lost all hope after my world was destroyed until I met you. Why are you the one who brings hope back into my life?" Pan just sighed in her sleep and snuggled up against Mirai Trunks. ********************************************* * "Why doesn't he just admit that he cares about her?" Piccolo asked irritably. He and Dende were watching the two again. Dende just smiled. "He's afraid. And he doesn't know how much or why he cares," he said. Piccolo only grunted and turned away. "What is he afraid of? He's one of the strongest warriors in the whole universe." "You were afraid to admit that you liked Gohan-san when you first got to know him. It's sort of the same for Mirai trunks, except he's afraid that Pan-chan won't return his affections," Dende explained. "It should be interesting to watch these two souls come together."  
When The Future Falls For The Past Part Six: Prelude To A Kiss "What are you four doing?" Vegeta asked Bra, Marron, Trunks and Goten. Bra pointed to the inside of the arena, never taking her eyes off the people inside. Vegeta looked inside the arena and saw Mirai Trunks and Pan fighting with swords. 'When did Pan-chan learn how to fight with swords?' he asked himself. Pan flipped backwards out of the way of Mirai Trunks' slashing sword then rolled and lunged to the side, throwing her sword up into the air and catching it, holding the tip against her friend's throat. She was breathing hard, her chest heaving to try and get enough air, her eyes bright. She smiled wickedly. Mirai trunks returned the smile and surrendered. 'Good job Pan-san,' he said silently. 'I had a good sensei,' Pan replied as she lowered her sword point to Mirai Trunks' heart. She held out her hand for his sword. Mirai Trunks handed his sword to Pan with a smile. 'Wanna spar right now?' he asked. 'Of course,' Pan replied. 'I'm gonna give them something to talk about.' She tossed both swords up into the air and knelt in front of Mirai Trunks, her head bowed, her hands on the floor, her fingers spread. Vegeta and the others outside the arena watched as the two swords landed between the outstretched fingers of the female Saiya-jins hands, their hearts pounding. Pan raised her head and winked at the people watching her. 'Scared them good,' she told Mirai Trunks. She handed him his sword back and picked up her own sword. She slid the blade into the sheathe on her back and attacked Mirai Trunks. Mirai Trunks also attacked Pan at the same time. His feet and fists were mere blurs of movement as he struck and blocked. "When did Pan-chan get so good?" Bra asked aloud. "She's been sparring with Mira-san and I ever since Mirai-san arrived. It's only natural that she'd improve," Vegeta replied. "But she's improved more than she should have," Trunks said. "Must be the sword training she's been squeezing in at midnight," Vegeta said. Goten and Marron were silent as they watched the sparring pair inside the arena. "Give up yet?" Pan asked Mirai Trunks as she pinned him to the ground. "Not on your life," Mirai Trunks growled as he tried to shake Pan's hold on him. "Have it your way then," Pan whispered and temporarily paralyzed Mirai Trunks by hitting a nerve she'd found out about it her Bio class. She took her chance and knocked him out. "Well done Pan-chan," Vegeta said as he entered the arena. He looked down at Mirai Trunks. "How'd you beat him?" "Temporarily paralyzed him then knocked him out," Pan replied as she knelt beside her friend. ' Wake up now Tru-chan,' she crooned silently. Vegeta knew that Pan was talking to Mirai Trunks by telepathy. He wondered why neither had claimed the other as mate. 'Pan-san?' Mirai Trunks asked as he opened his eyes. 'Hai Tru-chan?" Pan asked. 'You have to teach me that technique,' Mirai Trunks replied as he sat up, grinning. 'How are you gonna persuade me too?' Pan asked as she also grinned. She helped Mirai Trunks to his feet and then danced out of his reach. 'You aren't going to tickle me again.' 'I was hoping you'd just be nice and teach me,' Trunks said, putting on a puppy-dog face. Pan doubled over with laughter at the expression on the handsome warrior's face. It just looked so out of place. 'I'll teach you tonight,' she managed to get out. 'Arigatou Pan-san,' Mirai Trunks said in a sing-sing tone. 'Oh stuff it and help me with my Bio homework,' Pan said. Vegeta looked from Mirai Trunks to Pan with raised eyebrows. "And what were you two talking about?" he asked. "Training Veggie-sama," Pan replied innocently. Mirai Trunks nodded his head. Vegeta just grunted and they left the arena. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^ Pan sat on her bed across from Mirai Trunks, a frown on her face, chewing on her lower lip. "Come on Pan-san. Concentrate. You want to pass your test tomorrow, don't you?" Mirai Trunks asked as he looked up from the notes he held. Pan nodded. "I want to spar more though," she said. Mirai Trunks frowned. "No sparring until you've studied," he said. Pan pouted. "What do I get for studying?" she asked. "I'll buy you a pizza if you study and take you to a movie if you ace the test," Mirai Trunks said, holding out his hand. Pan took Mirai Trunks' hand and shook it. "Deal. Now let's get down to studying," she said. Mirai Trunks just smiled and began to quiz Pan on all they'd studied so far. ********************************************* * Vegeta and Bulma stood out on their balcony, Bulma wrapped in Vegeta's arms. "I love nights like these. I only wish that we still had our moon. That would make it all perfect," Bulma sighed, leaning her head back on Vegeta's shoulder. A soft breeze teased the silky blue strands of her hair. "Why don't you wish for the moon back then Bulma-chan?" Vegeta asked, burying his nose in Bulma's hair. "I will one day," Bulma said. "Right now, I just want to enjoy what I have. Mirai-san, Trunks-chan and Bra-chan are all so precious to me and I don't want to spend a year looking for the Dragon Balls." "Pan-chan will soon be joining our family if Mirai Trunks realizes what he has in front of him," Vegeta told his wife. Bulma turned around to meet Vegeta's eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked. "They've bonded. Even though they don't know it yet," Vegeta replied. "That's so wonderful!" Bulma cried, throwing her arms around Vegeta's neck in a hug. Vegeta returned the hug and swung Bulma up into his arms, carrying her inside. ********************************************* * Pan crawled across her bed and poked Mirai Trunks with a pencil. "I knew it! He tells me to study and he falls asleep!" she hissed. She sat down beside her sleeping friend and watched him sleep. 'I wonder what it would be like to kiss him,' she thought, brushing a few strands of lavendar hair off Mirai Trunks' face. 'Why don't we find out?' Mirai Trunks asked, opening his eyes.   
When the Future Falls For the Past Part Seven: What Was Meant To Be Pan's eyes widened and she blushed. Mirai Trunks sat up and put a hand on Pan's cheek, drawing her face closer to his. Pan's eyes met Mirai Trunks' and that was all she could see as his face drew closer and closer to hers. She slowly lowered her lashes as their mouths met in a tentative kiss, the sweetness of it invading every pore of her being. Mirai Trunks couldn't believe that he was actually kissing Pan. Maybe he actually had a chance with her. 'Is this what love feels like?' Pan wondered. 'It must be,' Mirai Trunks replied as the kiss deepened. He broke the kiss and pulled back, blushing fiercely. Pan was also blushing a bright shade of red unknow to man until that moment. She looked nervously down at her hands, trying to avoids her friend's eyes. Mirai Trunks also looked down at his hands. 'How could I have been so stupid?' he asked himself furiously. Pan's head shot up. 'You didn't do anything stupid,' she said. 'It's just a little embarassing for me that you caught that thought. You didn't do anything wrong.' Mirai Trunks raised his head to meet Pan's eyes. 'Maybe we should finish your studying,' he suggested sheepishly. Pan nodded and looked away. **************************************************************************** *********************************** Dende smiled from up on the Lookout. 'Things will soon get interesting for those two. Especially with the big tournament coming up,' he thought. He felt Piccolo's presence beside him but didn't say a thing, just continued to watch the two in Pan's room. "So they finally kissed?" Piccolo snorted. Dende just nodded and turned to look at Piccolo. "The cycle has started and things should move more quickly now," he told the other Namek. "It's about time," Piccolo growled. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Trunks and Mirai Trunks stood on the sidelines as Pan entered the ring for her first match in the tournament, both wanting Pan to win. Pan turned her head and caught Mirai Trunks' eyes on her and blushed a bit. 'Wish me luck Tru-chan,' she said as her opponent stepped into the arena. 'Good luck Pan-san!' Mirai Trunks called, smiling. Pan winked and faced her opponent as the match started. ************* "Go Tru-chan!!" Pan called as Mirai Trunks faced off against Goten. 'Aren't you supposed to be cheering on your uncle?' Mirai Trunks asked. 'Lie. He's got Bra-chan cheering for him,' Pan replied. 'I may have an aunt when Bra-chan gets older.' Mirai Trunks just laughed and attacked Goten. ************** Pan and Mirai Trunks entered the arena and the crowd became silent. 'Looks like we've stunned them into silence,' Mirai Trunks said as he looked out at the audience. 'I'd say so. Either that, or they're waiting for us to kill each other,' Pan replied as she too looked at the audience. *************** "This should be a good match," Vegeta told Bulma. Trunks glared at his father. He wasn't happy that Mirai Trunks had beat him in a match and in front of Pan and Marron and his family, friends and the rest of the world. Gohan watched his daughter and her friend drop into fighting stances and hoped that they wouldn't hurt each other too much. Pan did have to go to school the next day. *************** 'Ready to rumble?' Pan asked Mirai Trunks. 'You'd better believe it,' Mirai Trunks replied. He attacked with blinding speed but he missed Pan because she had already moved out of the way. Pan kicked Mirai Trunks in the shoulder and spun out of the way of his fists. She flipped onto her hands and then onto her feet, dodging her friend's attacks. She flipped onto her hands again then pushed herself into the air. Mirai Trunks leapt into the air after Pan, determined to catch her. He grabbed her around the waist and landed back on the ground, holding the squirming girl captive. Pan let her body go limp for a second, then brought her legs up and locked them around Mirai Trunks' neck. She tugged and the two crashed to the ground with a thud. Mirai Trunks twisted like a cat and broke free of Pan's hold. 'You're good Pan-san, but I'm better,' he told the girl. Pan just gave Mirai Trunks a smirk that was totally Vegeta. 'You don't know how good I am Tru-chan. I've been holding back on you while we spar. Now it's time to let it all out,' she purred, her eyes narrowing into slits, and she bared her teeth. *************** Vegeta smiled. "Pan-chan is acting more Saiya-jin-like than I had expected she would," he said to Gohan. Gohan looked at Vegeta skeptically. "You say that like it's a good thing," he said. "It is," Vegeta replied. "Pan-chan is going to prove herself worthy to Mira- san when she beats him in this tournament." "Worthy of what?" Gohan asked. "You had to prove yourself worthy to your mate's father before you could claim her, didn't you?" Vegeta asked. Gohan's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "NANI?!" he yelled. Vegeta just turned his attention back to the two fighting in the arena, leaving Gohan to muddle through the information he'd been given. *************** Mirai Trunks also bared his teeth and attacked. He lunged for the teenaged girl who taunted him and missed. Pan lept out of the way of Mirai Trunks' attack and paralyzed him before knocking him out, winning the match. **************************************************************************** *********************************** 'Not upset that I won the match?' Pan asked as she and Mirai Trunks sat on the roof of her parent's home. 'No. Just disapointed that the match didn't last longer. I was having fun and I could sense that you were having fun too,' Mirai Trunks replied, resting his chin on his knees. 'I was having fun. so, when are you taking me to that movie like you promised?' Pan asked. 'I only promised to take you if you aced that test,' Mirai Trunks said, looking at Pan. Pan grinned and produced her test. A bright red 100% was written on the top right corner. 'I aced it,' she said. 'Then I'll take you after school tomorrow,' Mirai Trunks said. 'What do you want to see?' 'We'll decide when we get there,' Pan replied, resting her head on her friend's shoulder. 'I like being out here with you.' 'Why?' Mirai Trunks asked. He was curious. 'I don't really know. I just like being out here with you. I feel safe, calm and loved when I'm with you. Strange, ne?' 'Lie. I feel the same thing around you. Maybe I should ask my otousan about it. He knows all about what these things mean to Saiya-jins,' Mirai Trunks said. 'Lie. We've bonded is my guess,' Pan said and leapt off the roof. 'Nani?!' Mirai Trunks yelped and looked over the edge of the roof for Pan. 'What are you talking about?' 'Think about it. How else would we be able to talk like this, know what each other is feeling?' Pan asked from behind. Mirai Trunks whirled around. 'It does make sense. But why you and me? We were able to talk like this the first evening I met you. My kaasan always told me that it takes time for a bond to develope.' 'I'm not sure why. But I think it has something to do with you being from an alternate dimension. That could have sped up the bond. Or it could be because you were needing someone to care about you when you arrived. There are so many different reasons I could think of for our bond to develope so quickly,' Pan replied. She landed lightly beside Mirai Trunks and wrapped her arms around him, putting her head on his chest. 'I like being bonded to you. Now we'll always have someone.' Mirai Trunks returned the embrace and smiled. 'Hai. Now I'll always have you and you'll always have me. ' **************************************************************************** *********************************** Up on the Lookout, Dende and Piccolo smiled. "They're finally figuring things out," Piccolo said. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had a soft spot in his heart for his former student's daughter. She was a lot like Gohan had been, but was also different. "Things should get interesting from here on. Pan-chan's power will soon be released," Dende said. "And then the universe will have it's greatest warrior." *The End...... for now* 


End file.
